


Planeswalker Perversions

by WotanAnubis



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/F, Flash Fiction, Futanari, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Nissa enjoys herself during a lovely morning.





	Planeswalker Perversions

**Author's Note:**

> I really felt like writing some porn, but had absolutely no idea what to write. So I just started writing without a plan in mind and this happened. I hope you enjoy.

Nissa awoke aroused and erect. Before she knew it her hand was down in her bulging panties to pull her aching cock free. She wrapped her elegant fingers around her aching shaft and started stroking herself. Pleasure flowed into her slender body and she moaned softly with pleasure.

Nissa dragged the sheets away with her free hand, revealing herself to the morning air. A breeze blew in through the window, but it did nothing to cool the aroused heat raging inside of her. She started fumbling with her bra out of some primal need to be wholly free of any kinds of artificial coverings. She kept stroking her cock throughout, her hand going up down at a smooth pace. The pleasure she brought herself distracted her far too much to really focus on taking off what little she was wearing.

After some time, Nissa was fed up with not being naked. She managed to pull her hand away from her member, immediately feeling her hard cock throbbing with need the moment she did so. She managed to ignore it just long enough to unhook her green bra and slide her green panties down her legs. She threw hateful garments into the far corners of the room and flung herself back onto the bed, overjoyed at being properly naked.

Freed from all distractions, Nissa's hand flew back to her yearning dick and she started stroking herself at once. Part of her thought that, perhaps, she ought to take things slow and really enjoy herself, but she really wasn't in the mood for any such thing. Her aroused body wanted, _needed_ , pleasure right now and had no attention whatsoever to delay her gratification.

Nissa squeezed her cock hard, jacking herself as fast as she could. She moaned and groaned as her hand flew up and down her shaft, sending more and more pleasure roaring through her body. At times she mewed and whined when the pleasured heat seemed to be too much for her, trapped as she was between wanting this pleasure to last and yearning to come right now. But what she wanted didn't much matter, right now. She would come when she would come and there wasn't much she could do about it.

Except one thing, perhaps. Even as she kept one hand wrapped around her dick, Nissa let her other hand wander down between her legs. Below her throbbing shaft, Nissa found herself dripping wet. She gasped with delight as her fingertips moved up and down her glistening folds, adding and almost delicate touch to the pleasure ravaging her.

Nissa squirmed uncomfortably. She wanted to finger and stroke herself both, but she couldn't quite manage it. Every time her hand jacked her cock, the fingers touching pussy moved slowly or stopped entirely. And every time her fingertips glided across her sensitive folds, the hand wrapped around her shaft came to rest at its base.

With an annoyed growl, Nissa decided to focus on her cock. It was hot and insistent in her hand and, in a way, responsible for her lust-addled state. She stroked herself harder and harder, her hand becoming a blur. Meanwhile her fingertips moved slowly, almost lazily, across her folds; a gentle touch here, a soft rubbing there.

Groaning and grunting, Nissa felt her pleasure building throughout her. It was too hot, too fierce, too intense for her refined elven body to hold. She couldn't stand it, it was too much. She wanted to come. She _needed_ to come. She needed to come _now_. Now! **Now!**

A long, guttural groan of raw lust tore from Nissa's throat as she felt her release surge through her body. She felt her hard cock throb wildly in her tight grip, felt her seed splatter all over her naked body. Nissa looked down in lust and wonder as her climaxing shaft spread her cum across her bare breasts, her firm belly, her clenched hand. She moaned with delight, the feeling of her own seed raining over naked body in spurt after spurt putting a strange but not unwelcome edge to her orgasm.

Nissa kept stroking herself throughout her climax, coaxing more and more of her seed from her aching cock until her burning body was a mess of cum and sweat. She smiled, her breasts heaving as she panted, her hand slowing down gradually as her orgasm faded.

Finally, Nissa was able to relax and breathe out, satisfied and content. For the moment.

Her hand was still wrapped around her shaft. She was still moving slowly up and down, her fingers now lubricated by her own oozing cum.

So. She was in a breeding frenzy. Annoying, but not entirely unexpected. It happened to every elf, sooner or later. Thankfully she was in a private room at the moment. She was in no state to explain to her human companions why she was suddenly so unbearably lustful. Or, for that matter, why she suddenly even had a cock at all.

No. Better to stay locked up in her room until the mood had passed. If she were to go out now she was liable to try and breed Chandra.

Nissa's breath thickened with desire. Chandra. Oh, yes, she wanted Chandra. She wanted to sink her hard cock into her hot pussy. All that seed covering her own body, she wanted to plant it all into her womb. She wanted to fuck and fuck her and not stop until her belly had swollen with their half-elven children.

Nissa's hand started moving faster again, started stroking her her hard, sticky shaft in earnest as the frenzy took her again.

Liliana as well. So terrified of death, so obsessed with her youth... She needed to experience new life growing in her womb. New life that Nissa yearned to put there.

Yes. Yes. Better to keep the door locked. Better to stay away from everyone until her animalistic desire to breed had faded and her cock had vanished again.

And until then...

Nissa smiled as she started masturbating again. Not she had ever really stopped, but now her hand flew up and down her shaft once more, spreading pleasured fire through her naked body.

Nissa closed her eyes and watched the images in her mind of Chandra and Liliana, naked, milk dripping from their swollen breasts onto the beautiful curves of their pregnant bellies.


End file.
